Trapped by her own trap!
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Post Victorious! While she wanted to make a surprise for her boyfriend, Tori Vega would never have thought that the shadow of an old enemy would slip into her house. Pairing: Tori/André ... and exceptional participation of Ponnie! BAD END!


**A/N: Yup, I wanted to do a little something with Ponnie, and gave her a better end ... thanks to my depraved mind! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Have fun!**

 **...**

 **Vega's House  
** **8:14PM, January 2013**

Nervous and impatient!

It was in this mixture of emotion that Victoria "Tori" Vega felt, when she was now well settled on her bed. She wore what excited him most, that is to say no panties but only her discreetly serrated black garter belt, holding the stockings of the same color as well as the matching bra that was of a translucent black. Through her, her aureoles could be well distinguished and her nipples proudly adorn her breasts. The pair of handcuffs bought at the sex-shop last year and the scarf that would cover her eyes were on the bedside table.

Tori was ready for the return of her lover, it was his birthday today, André Harris celebrated his 19th birthday. He had gone this afternoon to take his grandmother home with his parents for the weekend, her parents and her older sister would not be home either. The last few months had been more than peaceful on the sexual side, they were looking forward to this reunion weekend. After her training, she took a long shower, shaved her pussy to the full, as he likes.

Tori had donned the lingerie and then she thought that the occasion was perfect for one of their favorite sexual games, the one they make occasionally, too rarely to her liking. André will enter the house and surprise her asleep in the room, or at least she will pretend it! He will tie her hands to the bed and then bandage her eyes as if he were a burglar and take her wildly.

This is the ultimate fantasy for Tori, at all the blows, the orgasm is sensational.

Here she is on the bed of her bedroom, on the first floor of her parents' house, preparing for his return. She was already excited and she wanted him to be too, Tori wanted to surprise him. He happened a little earlier that she had anticipated, he had not wasted time on the way, he had to suspect what he expected!

Tori heard him open the front door, she had time to put her plan into execution. She was blindfolding herself with the scarf, she no longer saw anything but everything was already ready, her right hand was already handcuffed, she just had to pass the other bracelet behind the metal bar of the head bed and attach her left hand using the right. She was a prisoner, lying on her back and blind, her hands firmly attached and at his mercy, offered in pasture at the least of his desires, her crotch was already damp.

She said nothing, hoping he would find her quickly. He spent a few seconds on the ground floor and finally climbed the stairs slowly, very slowly, he suspected something, his girlfriend was sure. André arrived at the open door, she played the comedy by squirming and imploring not to hurt her, he must already be hard to see her thus, his girlfriend half-naked looking like a little slut, the hands handcuffed to the headboard.

He also played the comedy, and as usual, he approached her without a word. Tori felt him embarking on the bed, he immediately spread her legs despite her simulated resistance, then he dipped his head directly between her two thighs. He attacked her clitoris with his tongue and then licked her slit, he buried his tongue in her vagina.

He had not done cunnilingus for so long and especially not with this address. While he was eating her pussy, he penetrated her with a finger, then two, then three fingers, his hand swept away her intimacy, her pleasure immediately increased, the desire flooded her whole being with a maddening speed.

Her pelvis moved fiercely to accelerate the movement of his fingers in her, so that he blocked his hand and left her to dictate the rhythm of the back-and-forth by her hips. As the future superstar was going to enjoy, André pulled his fingers from her slit and dipped his lubricated index finger into her anus without warning.

Tori let out a shout of surprise. He had already proposed to her some anal intercourse and she made him understand every time she did not want at all. She was shocked by his audacity. He had taken her by the word, she kept playing the game and saying that he could do whatever he wanted with her. He moved his finger in her ass gently licking her clit and her slit passionately.

Tori let him do it, it was his birthday and then, it was not so unpleasant. He even managed to get the excitement up again, bringing her closer to orgasm by dint of licking her so skillfully and exploring her ass with his finger. Tori took her pleasure!

* * *

 **Earlier,**

A menacing shadow walked rapidly towards the house of her sworn enemy!

Ponnie, or Fawn Lebowitz of her real name, had managed to get released in San Francisco's psychiatric home to which she was locked up, it was not that hard as she was a good actress. These Hollywood Arts dumbass do not know what they are losing.

Now that she was free and _sane_ , she had taken a few days to draw up a plan to get revenge for this stupid bitch who had stolen her place at HA, she recovered some cash and bought this outfit for the opportunity.

Ponnie wears this black suit in wetlook with a bare back, wrapping it from the ankles to the neck, leaving her hands free too. The officer neck fastened behind her neck with adjustable staples, with a wide neckline in the back forms a very sensual opening on her skin, and leads to the promising double zip that runs up to her crotch. She also wears black thighs at heels, she dyed her hair in black and cut them short to the nape of the neck, put on black lipstick and sunglasses ( **A/N: see the image of the story** ). She really wanted to look like a dominatrix in front of Tori Vega, she must understand who is the best!

She went into the house and found that everyone ( _except her victim_ ) had gone out and she was going to take advantage of it. She took out her dagger and planned to get rid of the gank and finally shone at HA ( **A/N: she is still in her world** ).

Ponnie quickly climbs the stairs and goes to the only room where there was light, she pulls out her weapon to prepare to knock and she opens the door. She had her mouth open when seeing her enemy in this position, and this outfit, Ponnie is somewhat disconcerted by what she saw.

Very soon, she felt cramped at the level of her crotch, a bump formed quickly as a new plan is formed in her mind. Finally, she puts the dagger on her belt and lowers the zip of her zipper to release her big erection. She also sees a camera on the desk, which gives her a better idea.

Ponnie smiled wickedly as she wanted to fuck Tori Vega, that she had recently a boyfriend, and filming her for the whore she was will be very profitable!

* * *

Again, André did not let her cum and withdrew everything before the fireworks. Her lover knew she preferred cum with his cock in her. Tori felt him kneeling in front of her, she also felt his two hands slip under her little buttocks and he pulled her towards him with great ease, Tori did not know André capable of such strength, she was a little surprised.

Her arms were now stretched to the maximum, still tied to the headboard. With her hand, Ponnie positioned her big dick of about twenty centimeters with ten centimeters in diameter at the entrance of her pussy soaked and impatient and with a single blow of her hip, she penetrated fiercely her enemy. She knew that her sex was abnormal and that she had scoffed by other girls during her schooling. She will also take revenge of these sluts on Tori!

Her vaginal lips stretched to the maximum, his penis touched the bottom! Tori was uttering a cry of horror and amazement, the stick in her was monstrously bigger than usual! It was not that of her boyfriend! No doubt, it was obviously wider and longer, the penis that had penetrated her was gigantic, a monstrous cock.

The man did not formalize her cries ( **A/N: I remind you that Tori believes that it is a man, she does not know that it is Ponnie in mode futa** ), he broke her without any precaution, linking blows like a hammer. Her pussy was assaulted by this intrusive phallus, she had never experienced such a sensation of being completely filled by a man's member.

Tori wiggled in every direction, while the man continued to fuck her, there was nothing to do, she had handcuffed herself very well in bed. She tried to resist but the guy had nothing to do and continued to fuck her heavily. Could she blame him? He found a young woman naked and handcuffed on a bed imploring her to fuck her.

She realized that her fantasy of being taken by a stranger or a thief became reality.

Her dark side took over, slowly but surely, over her moral and soon she began to experience more and more pleasure under the ferocious penetrations of the unknown.

Quickly, the desire grew, her screams became encouragement to the man not to stop, to continue, to fuck her harder. Tori was ashamed to experience pleasure in being caught by another in her bed that she had only shared with André. No matter, her excitement could not stop. His oversized cock pushed her, She cum! Tori shouted as much as the girls who exaggerate in porn movies, she could not help it, it was stronger than her. She had never had such violent orgasm. She no longer thought of her boyfriend, she was in paradise.

Ponnie pulled out her dick, the futa grabbed both brunette's ankles with one hand and pushed her legs upward, revealing her ass. With her other hand, she directed her oversized dick to her anus. If she has to fuck her, Ponnie will not spare any of her holes!

Tori did not give any resistance, she was at his mercy, she was his sexual slave and his whore, he would be the first to take her anal virginity. His glans pushed on the ring that refused to dilate. Little by little, the glans made his way into her ass, obviously too small to accommodate a machine of this size. The pain was intense but Tori said nothing, she wanted to live her fantasy to the end, he would do with her what he wanted.

After a lapse of time that seemed to her an eternity, by dint of imposing his dart on her anal orifice, the cock entered.

As soon as her head was over, Ponnie did not put of white gloves and pushed her rod abruptly in the depths of her entrails, and sodomized Tori with pleasure as she had taken her vagina, savagely. Ponnie leaned back on her ass, and pulled her bra, bringing her two breasts into the open.

Tori was screaming every back-and-forth, she was shocked that such a big cock could come in between her two little buttocks. He crossed her rectum endlessly and clasping her breasts with one hand almost to the point of hurting her, she had the impression of feeling his rod even in her intestines.

After this brutal sodomy, he quickly knelt over her. The rapid and constant friction sounded to Tori that he was masturbating, she guessed his penis a few millimeters from her face. With her hands tied and the body constrained between his two powerful thighs, Tori waited patiently for the sequel. While continuing to masturbate, he plated his rod on her lips that she kept jealously closed. His insistence was unequivocal, his glans pushed relentlessly at the corners of her hermetic lips, she finally had to open. His dick entered at once, not surprisingly, her lips had to stretch fairly to allow the passage of his gigantic phallus.

He was back-and-forth in her mouth, shaking himself, Tori had the impression that his cock was going down into her esophagus. The scene lasted no more than 20 seconds, the intruder was where he wanted cum. Tori was ashamed to do this to her boyfriend, she had never allowed him to cum in her mouth and certainly not swallow it, and now a stranger was going to do it in his place. He stopped his hand a fraction of a second, she clearly perceived the reach of the point of no return, followed by a powerful muscular spasm at the base of his machine, a monstrous projection of sperm invades her oral cavity.

A second squirt equally abundant and disgusting followed. That did not stop, his balls had to have been abstinent for an eternity! The bastard inundated her mouth with his overflow of seed. The bursts of viscous fluid poured out one after the other when finally the discharge ceased. Immediately, the last drop of seed expelled from his cock, he got up and left without saying a single word.

Tori was frozen on the bed, her mouth full, listening to the steps of the guy descending the stairs and then coming out quickly through the back door of the house. Almost at the same moment, the front door opened and André arrived. Should she scream for help or pretend nothing? He climbed the steps quickly, she swallowed the sperm.

Tori had to swallow several times to swallow everything and erase all traces of this embarrassing cum. She tried to breathe normally and to appear as best she could, fresh and ready for her lover. André entered the room, saw her and immediately lowered his pants as she headed toward his girlfriend.

Who was this stranger? A thief? The perverse neighbor? André's cousin? A classmate? A delivery man? Remembering well, the hands of her fucker were too sweet to be a man, too small too. Had she been fucked by a girl? But the girls did not have such a real cock, or do not unload sperm ... Well, she had surprised her ' _friend_ ' Jade West had an enormous phallus in her crotch, she had sucked her several ( _under blackmail_ ) when the goth had broken with Beck, but she was back with him.

Tori will never know, she now had to satisfy André and should probably feign the orgasm for him.

She closed her eyes under the banner and thought of her fantasy now realized. Unfortunately, she now knew that her boyfriend would never make her experience such an orgasm. Tori believes that this time, at least, she would also allow him to cum in her mouth, it will give her good conscience.

* * *

 **Ten minutes later,**

At a distance of a hundred yards from the house of her enemy freshly fucked by her care, Ponnie saw on the bench of the park the recording of the camera of her fuck with Tori. She could no longer wait to put it on the line, and at once totally humiliate that bitch who stole her life and her glory.

Hmm, it's still too easy, she wanted to make her suffer advantage. Maybe she should blackmail her? Ponnie does not know why but she was very keen of fecundate her, she is sure that the perfect ' _ **sweet sally peaches**_ ' will suffer more from infidelity and carry her child than that of her boyfriend.

Difficult, very difficult to choose. For now, Ponnie has some friends to see, maybe they will help her destroy Tori Vega's life!

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**

 **Tori Vega as Victoria Justice**

 **André Harris as Leon Thomas III**

 **Ponnie/Fawn Lebowitz as Jennette McCurdy**


End file.
